You want to be responsible? You got it!
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Shaka was looking for something inside of his cupboard. Then Shaka handed a hoe and sickle to Saga, a couple of big seed bags to Shura and… Even though no joke intended Shaka handed a water can to Camus. "What's this suppose to mean?" Camus asked.


**Another idea that come up, I don't think I wrote this properly... but then again this fic is just a joke anyway~ BTW other SS fic would be updated soon and new one-shot fic too.**

disclaimer: no money and not a man whose name is Kurumada-sensei~

**

* * *

**

**You want to be responsible?**

Saga, Camus and Shura was determined to repay Shaka for what they had done to him. None of them really wanted to kill Shaka back then and not with cowardice attack that would forever defiled their knighthood. In the other hand the other party namely The Closest Man to God himself casually waved their guilt like it was a mere pesky fly, telling them it was him who asked for Athena Exclamation. And that time he was fully intend to test their intention and prepared to die for doing so.

In short the trio were not satisfied with how easy Shaka was with them, the Virgo saint was famous for his compassion since he was just a child but compassionate was never equivalent of forgiving. They were at least prepared to lost some senses again to make up the mistake, but Shaka just forgave them without any mumbo-jumbo and that's that. And they weren't satisfied… and not content with it. They made up their mind as once again marched to temple of maiden to find Shaka.

"Shaka… can you please at least give us a chance to make up for our mistake?" Saga asked again for them umpteenth times since the end of war, they managed to catch Shaka on his new temple meditating as usual.

Shaka was silent for a while but he really tired of them pestering him about this, and it began to get on his nerve, not to mention they interrupt his meditation almost every single day. "Alright… I think I do have something in mind that need your help."

Much to their astonishment Shaka was looking for something inside of his cupboard. And before they knew it Shaka handed a hoe and sickle to Saga, a couple of big seed bags to Shura and… Even though no joke intended Shaka handed a water can to Camus.

Camus stared at the water can, "What's this suppose to mean?" He asked coldly.

Shaka didn't answer but waved his hand to them to follow them, the three saints were a bit uncomfortable at the déjà vu of Hades war. Much to their misery Shaka calmly opened his Twin Sala gate with channeled his cosmos through the carving. But what await then were not ethereal garden but wasteland, twin sala trees and a small portion of the garden that saved from Athena Exclamation.

They blinked repeatedly then eyed what they had on their hands warily then to Shaka, the Virgo saint had thin smile painted on his fair face. All of them had the same though when they saw his smile, Shaka was one of gold saints that hard to understand but if there was anything that was easy to understand of him was when he was smiling. It was either something amused him greatly or he was about to torture or humiliating you, they decided for once Shaka smiled because of both.

"You guys can start now… Saga you can start from that corner, Shura… use sickle to weed and after Saga is done you can start to plant the seeds. And Camus… you can start watering what left first." Shaka commanded, before walked out of the gate back to the temple "And thank you gentlemen… you can start to replant everything you have destroyed…" Shaka added with a smile before disappeared to his temple, continuing his meditation off course. He smiled when he heard loud thump coming from where three proud saints of Athena stood, he could tell they fell flat on their back. Maybe after this they would think twice about pestering him in meditation time.

Well... gardening is definitely not what they had in mind to pay SHaka back~

* * *

**well hope you like this short and simple fic, once in a while I deserve to write something simple~ ^^**


End file.
